


Farm Life in Quarantine

by AriadneKurosaki



Series: IchiRuki Month 2020 [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IchiRuki Month, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/pseuds/AriadneKurosaki
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have regular date nights. Unfortunately, they're miles apart and separated by lock down orders.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiRuki Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858906
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Farm Life in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 16, Video Games
> 
> In addition to not owning Bleach, I also do not own the rights to Stardew Valley.

“This is Stardew Valley. It’s supposed to be fun, and we can play it together,” Ichigo’s voice came in through the speakers of Rukia’s laptop. The screen in front of her had a colorful but _dated_ -looking expanse of farmland on it.

“And we’re supposed to do what, exactly?” Rukia asked. She’d gone through the opening screens already and designed her character, giving it a colorful purple skirt and a white top, as well as big blue eyes. “This looks like it was made twenty years ago.”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be kind of nostalgic, I guess. It’s a farming game,” Ichigo explained, “but there are quests, too. You’re supposed to get to know the people who live in the valley and become their friends.”

“Why?”

The small video of Ichigo in the lower right corner of her screen showed him sighing. “Because that’s how the game works. Just try it – if you don’t like it, we don’t have to play it again.”

“Okay, okay, but next time we’re watching Kingdom.”

Ichigo scowled into his video camera. “Alright,” he agreed.

It turned out that Rukia didn’t need to be convinced to play Stardew Valley after their first foray into the game. A day after introducing her to it, Ichigo woke up to a text saying, _Open your host game, I want to harvest my garlic and parsnips, and I can’t play if you’re not on._

_Good morning to you, too,_ Ichigo tapped into his phone as a reply. _Don’t you have class this morning?_

_Not until 11. Come on, Ichigo. We can explore the mines if you want._

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and grumbled, but he rolled out of bed and turned his laptop on, then started up the co-op game for her. _Just don’t miss your class,_ he warned. _I’ll join you after I eat breakfast._

_:P I won’t._

Soon they were playing together every night, with or without a video chat alongside. There was only so much else they could do, after all – their university was closed and they’d both been sent home to two different cities miles and miles apart. If that wasn’t bad enough, nearly everything else was closed too.

It wasn’t how either of them wanted to spend their final year of college: unable to see one another and taking classes on video calls.

“I have eight hearts with both Shane and Elliott, and Pierre has a bouquet for sale that says it’s to show my romantic interest,” Rukia said one night after they’d been playing for a few weeks.

Ichigo choked on his drink. “Uh, yeah, technically your character can date and marry one of the non-playing characters,” he explained. He hit a key to pause his side of the game. “You can marry player characters too, in the co-op version.”

“Yeah? Do you think I should date one of them?” There was a little grin on Rukia’s face as she looked at the camera.

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to make me jealous of an _NPC_ ,” Ichigo grumbled. “Besides, Shane’s mean and Elliott’s a weirdo who stares at the sea all day.”

Rukia’s laugh echoed through Ichigo’s headset and he minimized the game window so that he could see the video feed of his girlfriend. “So you’re saying I _shouldn’t_ have my character date them.” Even separated by two hundred miles and connected only by the Internet, Ichigo could see the way her eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I’m just saying they’re not good enough for her.”

“Fine, _fine_ , I won’t buy one of the bouquets,” Rukia sighed dramatically. “What about Sebastian?”

Ichigo just snorted and went back to mining in the Skull Cavern. “He lives in his parents’ basement.”

Two days later, Ichigo asked casually, “Hey, where are you in the game right now?”

“I’m in the secret woods, trying to catch a catfish,” Rukia mumbled.

“It’s not raining,” Ichigo pointed out. “Come back to the farm? I have something to show you.”

“Ugh, fine.” Rukia tapped a few keys and walked her character back to the farm, where Ichigo’s character was waiting. “Well?” she asked. A dialogue box popped up on her screen.

_Ichigo has proposed to you with a Wedding Ring._

_Yes_

_No_

“Ichigo!” She clicked “yes” but ignored the information that the game spit back at her. “Did you tell me not to date one of the NPCs so that you could propose?”

Onscreen, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck lightly, and he was clearly blushing. “Yeah, yeah. I was mining for the iridium I needed to make the ring. With how often we’re playing, I didn’t want you to buy a mermaid pendant for one of them.”

“You’re such a _sap_.” But Rukia was grinning at him.

“Yeah, I know.”

Out of sight of the camera, Ichigo tapped a small, black velvet box lightly. He couldn’t _wait_ for the lockdown order to be lifted.


End file.
